Salvar una vida
by Luriana
Summary: Nunca contemplamos nuestro amanecer porque sabemos que habrá mas, pero cuando los días de tu vida están contados es difícil no prestar atención en cada detalles de la vida, en cosas que posiblemente te harán ya no desear la muerte, al contrario, te incitaran a salvar una vida.


**Salvar una vida**

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowiling, el fundamento de la historia pertenece a Martha Higareda, ya que es una adaptación de la pelicula "Te presento a Laura". Lo demás, es todo mio.

* * *

Siempre al despertar vemos un nuevo amanecer, pero pocas veces lo apreciamos como se debe porque creemos que siempre estaremos ahí para ver la luz de nuevo día sin darnos cuenta que la vida se pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando nos damos cuenta ya perdimos mucho tiempo preguntándonos por qué no hicimos lo que debimos cuando alguien nos necesitó, por qué huimos cuando pudimos habernos quedado y solucionado las cosas; preguntas sin respuesta que llegan al final del día, cuando el sol se esconde y la luna aparece o cuando sabemos que es nuestro último día de vida.

Si supieras que tienes solamente un mes de vida, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Apuesto que nunca lo has pensado, porque espero que nunca te hayan dicho que el resto de tu vida es de 30 días. Pero yo que lo sabía, yo que estaba segura que mi vida termina precisamente el 28 de Febrero, tenía planeadas un par de cosas que le darían sentido a lo que restaba de mi tiempo en este mundo. Claro que yo no la hice sola, necesite de terapias y mucha actitud positiva para poder atender esta situación.

¿Quién soy yo? Creo que aun no es momento de decirlo, simplemente resumiré que nací hace dieciocho años y perdí a mis padres en la batalla final de Hogwarts, escuela donde estudié hasta esa fecha, ya que después me dediqué a viajar por el mundo fingiendo una sonrisa en el rostro, pero ¿Te digo un secreto? Nunca me había sentido más desdichada.

Sin embargo no vengo aquí para hablarte de mi pasado, me gustaría hablarte de mis últimos días de vida y de quien logró darles sentido.

D&A

Las mañana eran fría, normalmente en Francia lo son en época de invierno, solía venir aquí con mis padres y mi familia, ahora vengo sola. Sí, soy una rebelde que gasta dinero de su familia y no hace nada con un beneficio económico, en fin yo soy más espiritual y en las mañanas prefiero salir a abrazar a la gente en lugar de pararme en una oficina o algún lugar horrible parecido a eso, porque aunque me gusta ayudar a los demás, nunca he dejado de saber que soy una princesa.

Había conocido a varias personas, algunas de ellas muy agradables, otras prefería no nombrarlas. Sabía que solamente estaba aquí de paso, exactamente treinta días, así que no me importaba mucho socializar; sin embargo la señora Candice, la que me rentaba el cuarto donde me hospedaba, insistía en que bajara a su grupo de optimismo que se llevaba a cabo en su departamento, yo creía que estaba un poco loca, de hecho aun lo creo sin embargo es una agradable persona.

La mañana que por fin me decidí a hacerle caso, aunque no fue por gusto, bajé a su grupo en el que estaban personas extremadamente raras, una chica que se cubría la mitad de la cara con su propio cabello, un hombre de edad avanzada que parecía que todo en el mundo estaba contra suya, una joven poco mas chica que yo que se daba aires de grandeza ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Aun no lo sé, pero sé que yo baje porque sus gritos y aplausos hicieron que me despertara.

—Annett—me dijo la señora Candice—Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido a unirte a nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Me exalté— Solo vengo a pedirle que por favor me deje dormir, bajen su ruido un poco. ¿No es consciente de todo el dinero que le estoy pagando?

—Oh mi niña, ven—me introdujo jalándome del brazo—tienes mucho estrés en ti y cero optimismo, podemos hacerlo, los problemas en grupo no son tan grandes.

Me llevé la mano libre a la cabeza y negué tres veces, eso no podía estar pasándome.

—¿Quieres contarnos tus problemas? —preguntó Candice

—Sí, mi problema es que no puedo dormir—expliqué tratando de no exaltarme.

—¿Solo tienes ese problema? Los míos son mucho más graves—dijo él señor de edad avanzada—¿Es que no quieres venir porque yo estoy aquí?

Rodé los ojos y la chica de cabello en la cara comenzó a llorar.

—Está bien, me quedo—accedí.

Solo era un día, una hora ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

—El día de hoy haremos una lista de cosas que tenemos que cumplir, aquellas cosas que nos impulsaran en un futuro—Candice comenzó a repartir hojas de papel—lo haremos por pareja.

Si, las cosas eran muy malas. Yo no solía entablar amistad con las personas y menos hacer una lista con ellos. Miré a todos haciendo parejas y un dedo tocó mi hombro.

—Para saber que no me odias ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja? —me preguntó el señor.

Negué con la cabeza pero al ver su expresión de enojo combinado con frustración, opté por aceptar. No era difícil, solo una lista que seguramente no serviría de nada, pero que hacia feliz a una persona.

—Está bien señor…..

—Edouard—completó.

Me dejó que me llevara la hoja para formar mi lista y no tenía idea de que poner, mis destino contaba de 30 días y viviendo en una ciudad pequeña sin magia se podrían hacer un par de cosas, pero a mi mente ninguna se le ocurría.

Busqué entre mis cosas, esperando encontrar algo de provecho, algún impulso. Y vaya si lo encontré. Entre mis cosas más preciadas venia una carta de mi hermana Daphne que me había hecho llegar por medio de una lechuza, obviamente nunca se la respondí, la gente vería raro que me comunicara por lechuzas.

No volver a hacer magia

No, esa no era una buena idea. Si iba a ser una lista compartida no iba a andar exhibiendo mis poderes, además que desde hacía años no los usaba, no tenia caso escribir algo así. Entonces releí la carta.

_No tiene sentido que te escondas. _

_Nosotros te necesitamos, no fue tu culpa, recuérdalo._

_Y si sigues creyendo que lo fue, no dejes su muerte en vano. _

_Regresa. Vive._

Y así escribí lo siguiente.

1. Salvar una vida.

D&A

Draco Malfoy estaba frente a una chimenea, esperando por una respuesta a una petición solicitada. Llevaba horas ahí, su piel blanca comenzaba a teñirse de rojo a causa de la desesperación, pero no de esperar sino de su amiga que estaba del otro lado de la chimenea.

—Draco, entiende tienes que volver.

—¿Para qué demonios quieres que vuelva? Allá no me espera nada—susurró Draco, no queria armar un escándalo en el ministerio de magia de Francia.

—Y supongo que ahí sí, —dijo con sarcasmo— mírate estas en una Red Flu pública—protestó Pansy desde el otro lado.

—Si mis padres lo entendieron, ¿Por qué tu no?

—Porque te conozco, ambos somos unos desgraciados ambiciosos y aquí tienes todo, podemos conseguirte una novia y puedes empezar desde cero con la poca fortuna de los Malfoy, no seas tonto.

—Lo siento, Pansy. Quiero buscarme la vida por mis propios medios, respétalo.

—Como quieras, tengo que irme Blaise está aquí. Pero, oye, al menos dime donde estarás.

—Te seguiré contactando—dijo el rubio y sacó su cabeza de la chimenea.

Estaba arto de que Pansy interfiriera en su vida, desde que él había anunciado su viaje a Francia ella lo intentó convencer explicándole que no sobreviviría sin el apoyo de sus padres ni las comodidades que hasta ahora le habían brindado.

La queria, era como su hermana, pero no entendía nada. Su vida en Inglaterra se había terminado incluso antes de que se diera cuenta.

Cuando la batalla final en Hogwarts se llevó a cabo y Potter salió victorioso era de suponerse que a los Malfoy los juzgaran, declarando así a Lucius Malfoy a 5 años de prisión en Azkaban. Narcissa no soportó esto y vivió en su mansión, la única propiedad que les dejaron poseer, dejando a Draco desprotegido. Él ya tenía edad para buscarse su vida pero cuando quiso hacerlo, todos lo miraban con odio y asco, no dejaba de ser un mortifago. Así que decidió buscar suerte en otros lares, pero aunque no le había dicho a Pansy, tampoco le iba muy bien.

—Señor Malfoy—llamó una voz femenina desde la puerta de una oficina—ya puede pasar.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó su traje, sintió la mirada de miedo de la secretaria y tratando de evitarla se internó en la oficina del Jefe de Departamento de Pociones.

—Tome asiento—pidió el mago y Draco hizo lo que le dijeron—Lo siento señor, Malfoy. No cumple con las características que buscamos.

Un tono oscuro se tornó en sus ojos. Esa era la cuarta oficina que pisaba en el día y en todas le daban la misma excusa, no cumplía con las características deseadas. Desesperado, salió de la oficina del mago sin ni siquiera mostrar respeto. Iba tan apresurado que sin darse cuenta dejo caer su varita del pantalón.

Se desabrochó la corbata y emprendió camino a la salida del edificio, sin embargo el grito de la secretaria hizo que girara su rostro.

—¡Él lo mato! —Gritó la muchacha señalando a Draco—¡Ahí está su varita!

No podía soportarlo más. Había permitido que le recriminaran sus errores del pasado pero no iba a permitir que le adjudicaran nuevos problemas. Con sus técnicas aprendidas en los entrenamientos con los mortifagos, Draco había aprendido a realizar hechizos sin necesidad de usar a la varita, así que rápidamente antes de que alguien más llegara petrificó a la muchacha. Sabía que eso era un error, pero ya no le importaba. Necesitaba llorar, sacar su coraje, huir, o simplemente perderse en un sueño profundo sin regreso.

Salió a un lugar vacio, esperando que nadie pasara por ahí en esos momentos. Tenía que terminar con su vida, hacerlo rápido y lejos de ahí. Así que llegando a un callejón giró sobre si para aparecer al otro lado de la ciudad.

Llegó a un parque, un jardín que estaba enfrente de unos edificios. Era lindo y los edificios muy altos, perfectos para caer de ellos si querías morir al instante. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Estaba ahí, sin su varita, sin magia, tal vez la gente comenzaría a buscarlo por el supuesto asesinato no cometido. Ni siquiera supo si era verdad que el mago estuviera muerto, pero sí lo era, él no tenía nada que ver.

Si tenía que terminar con una vida, seria la suya.

No tenía idea de cómo entrar a los edificios, tal vez por última vez en su vida pudiera usar la magia y aparecerse en la azotea. No era difícil, una aparición, un brinco, y todo estaría arreglado. Su familia no lo necesitaba, sus amigos estarían próxima y felizmente casados. Él no merecía vivir, no era digno de tal derecho, no con tantas restricciones y problemas, si su vida se la habían controlado, era justo que le dejaran elegir su muerte.

Giró sobre sí mismo y segundos después ya se hallaba en el centro de la azotea. Miró el cielo y como las nubes caminaban en forma tan lenta. Sintió el mundo a sus pies. Suspiró ¿Cuántas veces había querido sentirse superior? Nunca lo había logrado. Una vez ahí, se aproximo a la orilla y se repitió a si mismo que curiosamente estar hasta arriba era peligroso, un paso en falso y caes. Ojala lo hubiera sabido antes.

D&A

Había pasado ya una semanas desde que había iniciado mi lista y no había podido cumplir ni siquiera el primer propósito. Al contrarió la mañana que decidí buscar a Edouard para entregarle mi parte de la lista, ya que por cosas del destino y de mi despertador no había ido a las reuniones, me enteré que le había dado un paro cardiaco en su trabajo.

Quise contener las lagrimas pero me fue imposible, sin embargo no deje que nadie me viera así, por lo tanto salí de los edificios y me sorprendió ver a tanta gente mirando hacia el cielo, imitándolos hice lo mismo y me sorprendió mucho lo que vi; Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes, estaba en la orilla de la azotea de mi edificio.

Me llevé las manos a la boca de la sorpresa.

—Hijo por favor, baja de ahí—gritaban las señoras—un paso en falso y te romperás toda la….

—Madre superiora—dijo una de las monjas que estaban ahí—el chico debe de estar muy desesperado para intentar hacer eso.

Rodé los ojos ¿Enserio? ¿Qué podían saber ellas se desesperación?

Entonces tomé la lista que tenia entre los dedos y leí de nuevo:

Salvar una vida.

Pensando en Edouard, regresé al edificio contando, entre las bolsas, las llaves para ver si tenía la de la puerta de la azotea y por suerte ahí estaba. Sentí las miradas de mis vecinos pero no me importaba, Draco Malfoy no se podía aventar de ahí, tal vez si él me recordaba lo echaría a perder todo pero dudaba que lo hiciera, él nunca puso sus ojos en nadie más que no fuera la Gryffindor.

Con algunas dificultades abrí la puerta de la azotea y corrí hacia la espalda del rubio, no queria espantarlo, pero necesitaba ser sigilosa para que no se aventara antes de tiempo. Caminé lentamente y llegué hasta su lado.

—Está muy alto, ¿No crees? —pregunté muerta de miedo, las alturas nunca me han gustado.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —me miró Draco y agradecí el haber sido invisible en Hogwarts.

—No creo que eso te importe, estas a punto de matarte.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró inmediatamente, me miró por unos segundos imagino que le parecía conocida, sin embargo sus ojos grises tan famosos hicieron que mi piel sintiera un cosquilleo extraño, inmediatamente giré mi cabeza viendo de nuevo el vacio.

—¿Te conozco? —me preguntó

—No lo creo—dije de inmediato—mira, si quieres saber de mi vida creo que el borde de una azotea no es un buen lugar para charlar.

—No quiero charlar, quiero que te largues y me dejes en paz—me gritó molesto. —Por favor, vete por donde llegaste.

—¿Ya viste pasar toda tu vida delante de ti? Dicen que es lo que pasa antes de morir. Si no lo has hecho, yo creo que no te aventaras. O tal vez si lo haces, pero una caída no te asegura la muerte—dije recordando las veces que lo vi caer de su escoba en Hogwarts—puedes caer de rodillas y romperte las piernas, así tal vez nunca vuelvas a caminar o si te rompes la cintura puede pasar lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta que quedarías paralizado de todo que estaba bajo tu cintura, y ¿Sabes que también está bajo tu cintura, en medio de tus piernas?

Intenté no reírme cuando el agachó la cabeza para el ver el lugar que yo le había insinuado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó después de unos segundos.

Alcé los hombros.

—Queria conocer al que me iba a hacer ganar 100 euros. Aposte a que si caías no te morirías. Así que lo que tengas que hacer hazlo rápido que no todos tenemos un día entero para pensar si nos lanzamos o no.

Vi como cerraba los ojos aproximándose más a la orilla, me mordí la punta de la lengua esperando que mis comentarios absurdos le hicieran recapacitar un poco. Lanzó sus brazos para atrás y cerré los ojos esperando que saltara sin embargo habló.

—¿Entonces la caída puede no ser mortal? —Abrí los ojos y aun él estaba a ciegas pero había retrocedido un poco.

Sonreí ante mi éxito.

—En el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, todos los que se han aventado simplemente han quedado en silla de ruedas. Si quieres matarte, planearemos otra forma, por lo mientras bajemos ¿no? Tengo que decir que la apuesta se ha cancelado.

Esperé unos segundos para su respuesta y cuando asintió y dejó de ver al vacio, supe que lo había logrado. Le indiqué que retrocediera con cuidado y le sujete del brazo, gracias a eso me gané una mirada de odio pero no me importó tenía que cumplir la lista.

—Lo ves, con un solo resbalón y…. ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdame!

No sé cómo ocurrió pero me vi colgada del edificio, agarrando la orilla en la que segundos antes había estado parada. Sí, me quedaban pocos días de vida, pero si me tenía que morir iba a ser de forma diferente, no por caerme de un edificio. No miré hacia abajo, tampoco lo hice hacia arriba, cerré los ojos y comencé a rezar lo poco que había aprendido de los muggles en esos momentos. Sabía que existía un hechizo para controlar la caída pero iba a ser muy obvio el usar magia y había prometido ya no hacerlo.

Fueron eternos los segundos que pasé ahí, mi fuerza se estaba desvaneciendo cuando sentí una mano posarse sobre la mía.

—No creo que te mate la caída—me dijo Draco con su voz fría—pero creo que quedarías más loca de lo que ya estas, así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo y ayúdame a subirte.

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos y trate de ayudarle, sentir la tensión de su mano apretando la mía era doloroso pero al mismo tiempo me daba esperanza. Una vez más vi sus ojos grises, ya no eran tan fríos como alguna vez habían hablado de ellos en Hogwarts, al contrario aun en un momento así, me daban fortaleza y seguridad.

—¡No te sueltes! —me gritó.

Pero su mano ya estaba resbalándose, intenté hacer algo, cambiar de posición lo cual era ridículo, sin embargo necesitaba ayudarle a salvarme.

Intenté poner fuerza en los brazos pero cuando esta se desvaneció dejé caer todo mi peso en su mano, tirándolo a él también de la azotea.

—_Aresto momentum_—dije quedamente y después de estar unos segundos suspendidos caímos en una terraza— benditas construcciones—susurré y deje que mi cabeza golpeara el piso.

D&A

Verlo dormir era algo hermoso, su piel blanca se veía relajada y sin arrugas, estaba despeinado y su cabello caía ligeramente sobre su rostro. Era increíble que Draco Malfoy pudiera estar así de tranquilo. Las veces que lo había visto en Hogwarts parecía que todo a su alrededor le daba asco, su selecto círculo de amigos siempre lo respaldaba como un grupo de guardaespaldas. A mí nunca me había dado la impresión de que estuviera feliz, mucho menos cuando Voldemort regresó y su cara pasó de ser arrogante para ser la de una persona preocupada.

La guerra nos había sentado mal a la mayoría. Tuvimos perdidas y muchos nos vimos en la necesidad de dejar Londres. No sé que lo trajo a Draco Malfoy hasta aquí, quiero decir al suicidio. No supe que pasó en nuestro mundo cuando yo me vine para acá. Aunque tampoco tengo muchas ganas de averiguarlo, queria borrar el pasado y el hecho de estar con el popular de mi antigua escuela en la habitación de un hospital, no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó somnoliento—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en el paraíso—expliqué sonriendo—nos matamos, pero como los dos intentamos hacer algo bueno por el otro, San Pedro nos abrió las puertas.

—¿Quién carajo es San Pedro?

—¡Shh! Recuerda que estamos a la derecha del Padre— me lanzó una mirada de odio—está bien, nos caímos, pero resulta que estábamos cerca de una terraza y no pasó mucho.

De inmediato se levantó de su respaldo y me miró fijamente, abrí los ojos invitándolo a que me preguntara algo pero lo único que hizo fue apuntarme con el dedo acusatoriamente.

—Tú, dijiste algo antes de que cayéramos.

—Todos estaban gritando cosas y tú y yo estábamos en una caída mortal, te confundiste. —expliqué evitando que me mirase a los ojos

—No, tú dijiste unas palabras en latín que aprendí en la escuela. Mi escuela es única.

—Que soberbio eres —lo acusé—sea lo que haya dicho no lo recuerdo, estuvimos a punto de morir. Oh estamos en el hospital.

En ese momento una enfermera entró en nuestra habitación, a mi me revisaron enseguida pero como él tenía marcas de desnutrición y otras enfermedades lo pasaron a una habitación dejándolo en supervisión y dándole algunos calmantes ya que estaba delirando que yo había dicho un hechizo.

La enfermera llegó y le dio de alta, indicándole que tenía que comer más así como dormir las respectivas 8 horas diarias. Draco la miró furioso, odiaba que alguien le diera indicaciones, así que tuve que intervenir diciéndole a la chica que no se preocupara, que el señor estaría en buenas manos. Estuve a punto de decir su nombre, pero si lo hacía tendría que explicarle el por qué lo conocía y eso no era parte de la lista.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —me preguntó después de un rato.

—Tiendo apoyar a los débiles y desorientados—me burlé pero a él no le hizo gracia—bueno, evite que te mataras.

Rodó los ojos y yo solo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

D&A

Enseguida que lo dieron de alta, Draco tuvo que acompañar a la señorita a su casa después de que esta le rogó tanto. No le gustaba la idea de que una loca estuviera con él pero ella lo había salvado de un destino cruel aunque no entendía bien su propósito, tal vez solo era su ángel que había impedido una tragedia, un ángel de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y un desorden mental muy notable.

Ella se despidió y entró a su departamento indicándole que vivía en cuarto piso némero 2. Él le dijo que no le interesaba, que si la había acompañado era solo porque no había dejado de hablar. Al parecer la chica entendió y siguió su camino.

Draco no tenía muy claro que era lo que queria hacer, había desaparecido y de seguro había gente buscándolo, porque él había entrado con el mago que ahora estaba muerto, y había petrificado a la secretaria. Terminar con su vida ya no era su prioridad, pero por lo menos ese día había hecho lo suficiente.

El reloj no marcaba más de las 6 de la tarde y su estómago le indicaba que tenía que comer un poco, así que buscando algunas monedas muggles salió a la plaza para poder llenar saciar su hambre, sin embargo no fue la comida lo que le atrajo sino un pequeño bar que estaba en contra esquina al restaurant.

Cuando entró todo mundo lo miró, estaban en una zona marginada y frente a ellos se veía un hombre que aunque estaba desfachatado no perdía su toque de elegancia. Se sentó en la barra y pidió dos tragos, la gente lo veía extraño pero a él eso ya no le importaba, tomó dos más, y más, Así sucesivamente hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo.

Pocas veces en su vida había estado en ese estado, su padre le indicaba que nunca tenía que perder el porte, que solo una copa era suficiente. Las únicas veces que se había puesto mal, habían sido en Hogwarts, con sus amigos, y por ella. Ahora no tenía su escuela, ni amigos, ni mucho menos a ella. Así que ya no le importaba perder la elegancia, nadie ahí lo conocía y eso era bueno, porque no escuchó ninguna crítica, ningún rostro de miedo se apareció delante de él.

Solamente era una persona más ahogando sus penas.

D&A

Estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras tomaba mi té del diario, cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta y me asusté, nadie a esa hora me iba a visitar, ni a esa hora ni nunca mejor dicho. Así que me levanté rápidamente del sofá dejando mi lectura inconclusa y en el trayecto hacia la puerta cogí el primer palo que vi. Bien podía haber tomado mi varita pero de ahí hasta que la encontraba iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo y el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

—¿Si? —Pregunté cuando vi a dos hombres en el portal—¿Desean algo?

—¿Es usted familiar de Draco Malfoy? —me preguntó uno de los hombres y al ver que no respondí señaló un cuerpo que estaba en el suelo dando vueltas—no deja de repetir que es un mago y que perdió la guerra. Dijo que aquí vivía.

—Déjenlo ahí—señalé el marco de la puerta.

Quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy tomado. Yo bien sabía que en Hogwarts hacían sus fiestas y que la cantidad de alcohol era excesiva, sin embargo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver un espectáculo como ese.

Una vez que los hombres se fueron, trate de llevar a Draco al sillón pero me fue tan pesado que preferí llevarlo a mi dormitorio, habitación que estaba más cerca.

—¿Quién eres tú? —me preguntó con voz apenas entendible—Crrreo que yoo te conozco.

—Soy tu ángel guardián—contesté desesperada intentando quitarle los zapatos.

—¿Mi angelito? ¿Enserio tengo un angelito después de tantas cosas malas que he hecho? ¿Por qué estas desvistiéndome?

—Porque no puedes hacerlo solo. —Dije molesta sacando el otro zapato—Te quedaras en mi cama esta noche.

—Las chicas de Hogwarts solían decirme eso. ¿Tú sabes que es Hogwarts? No, claro que no sabes, porque debes ser una muggle cualquiera, pero yo soy un mago ¿sabes? Uno temible, que ha hecho daño. ¿Pero sabes quien nunca me dijo eso? Granger, ella nunca quiso que estuviera en su cama.

—Malfoy, Granger te odiaba—susurré para mis adentros y cuando lo miré, preferí no hacerlo.

El alcohol en su sangre estaba haciendo efecto y mi alfombra había sufrido las consecuencias. Quise llorar, nunca había tenido que limpiar una cosa tan desagradable. Tenía ganas de torturarlo, de correrlo de mi casa, incluso de matarlo ahí mismo. Pero cuando regresé con la jerga lo vi dormir y escuché sus ronquidos tan tiernos que la única cosa que hice fue cubrirlo con una manta. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la frente.

—Descansa.

D&A

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y totalmente desorientado. Todo a su al redor era de color lila, con algunos posters de gente que él no conocía.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado, pues estar sin pantalón en una casa desconocida no aseguraba nada bueno. Puso los pies sobre la alfombra cuando el grito de una chica en el marco de la puerta lo espantó.

—¿De nuevo tu? —Protestó Draco al ver a la chica loca que lo había interceptado en la azotea delante de él—¿Qué me hiciste?

La chica que había escuchado se llamaba Annett estaba frente a él con los ojos cubiertos por su mano izquierda, ya que en la derecha tenía un plato de tortillas con salsa verde.

—Vístete—pidió ella.

Draco giró los ojos desesperado y alcanzó el pantalón que estaba tirado, se vistió rápidamente y le dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos.

—Dicen que la comida mexicana es buena para la resaca—expresó Annett sin mirarlo a los ojos—desayuna rápido para que me acompañes.

—¿Acompañarte? —cuestionó él.

—Sí, te he salvado la vida un par de veces, un día con tu compañía será mi pago, además no tienes nada importante que hacer.

—¿Qué te hashe penshar esho? —preguntó masticando los chilaquiles

—Que estabas a punto de suicidarte y llegaste borracho anoche a mi casa—dijo la chica—te espero en diez minutos en la sala, te compré un cepillo de dientes.

Cuando la chica de cabello oscuro salió, Draco miró los chilaquiles y supo que ella tenía razón, le debía un favor, además un día con ella ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

D&A

Era un día soleado como para encerrarnos en el departamento, era preferible comenzar a cumplir los propósitos de mi lista antes de que el mes llegara a su fin junto con mi vida. Sin embargo tampoco podíamos estarnos paseando cuando yo tenía una cita con mi amiga la funeraria.

Caminamos por las largas avenidas de Francia, él no hablaba mucho, se limitaba a escucharme y hacer gestos como alzar una ceja o rodar sus ojos. Sus facciones siempre me habían parecido hermosas, pero a la vez tan desgastadas, podía tener 20 años pero la combinación de hombre y niño era tan notoria que me daban ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que yo cuidaría de él, sin embargo no podía encariñarme o volver a revivir ciertos sentimientos que en su momento tuve hacia él.

Cuando llegamos a la funeraria, él me miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿No planeaste tu funeral antes del suicidio? —le pregunté.

Vimos diferentes modelos de ataúdes, algunos que ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado, también nos enseñaron las vestimentas que llevan los difuntos así como el cuarto de maquillaje.

—Siempre me han gustado las sombras oscuras—le dije a la chica que nos atendía.

Después de observar detalles, Draco me sujetó del brazo y me miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó desesperado.

—Porque la vida es demasiado corta y tenemos que tener todo listo para cuando termine—le expliqué aun sosteniendo la mirada, lo cual era muy difícil ya que sus hermosos ojos grises hipnotizaban rápidamente.

En ese momento me soltó y supe que había logrado que se quedara pensando, ante mi éxito sonreí, mi segundo propósito estaba cumplido: Hacer a alguien reflexionar.

Después de nuestra visita a la funeraria, salimos a dar un paseo y nos quedamos un rato observando la Catedral de Notre-Dam. Por fin él habló, me explicó todo acerca de esa construcción y algunas leyendas que se contaban. Escucharlo hablar tan ligeramente fue algo realmente gratificante, no tenia poses ni era un snob. Era un Draco Malfoy que se veía pocas veces, del cual yo me enamoré tiempo atrás.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, regresamos a mi apartamento.

—Annett, ¿Podría quedarme unos días contigo? —Me pidió—Tienes razón, no tengo que hacer, ni a donde ir.

Conmovida por su petición, abrí la puerta.

—El tiempo que sea necesario—dije y sonrió.

D&A

Hacía tiempo que Draco no se sentía tan a gusto en un lugar, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde su llegada a la casa de Annett y juntos habían descubierto nuevas cosas. Los paseos en las zonas arqueológicas eran cosas que le llenaban de satisfacción. Comer helados, aprender a cocinar, ayudarla con la limpieza domestica era algo que realmente le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

Con ella había aprendido muchas cosas, estaba viviendo su juventud, esa que fue arrebatada por la guerra. Según Annett, tenía una lista de cosas que cumplir y juntos las habían estado llevando a cabo. Habían ya repartido mil abrazos, dieron de comer a los niños pobres, se retrataron con un leopardo bebe en el zoológico, contemplaron las estrellas en la azotea que los había unido. Estaban complementándose el uno con el otro y lo mejor del caso era que su relación solo había sido de amistad, bueno eso la primera semana. Porque dentro de él, una extraña sensación comenzaba a nacer, verla todos los días recién levantada, escuchar su risa espontanea, oler su aroma que dejaba por donde se paraba, eran cosas que hacían que no dejara de pensar en ella ni un segundo y era en esos momentos cuando sentía que ya la conocía de antes, una parte de él le decía que no era la primera vez que estaban ocupando el mismo territorio, pero eso era prácticamente imposible; se acababan de conocer en Francia por situaciones muy diversas a las que comúnmente se conocen las personas, tal vez en otra vida o en algún sueño ella había aparecido. Porque estaba seguro que si ya antes la había encontrado, no podría no recordarla.

Una mañana, Annett salió a hacer unas compras muy temprano así que le dejó el apartamento, fue en el momento que se lavaba los dientes cuando una lechuza tocó su ventana.

Espantado, recogió la nota que esta llevaba en su pata y le dio comida para que se fuera. Nadie creería que una lechuza fuera mensajera en una ciudad muggle.

Rápidamente abrió la carta y vio la perfecta caligrafía de su amiga Pansy en ella.

_¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa contigo?_

_No das señales de vida y a tu casa llega una orden de arresto por matar a un trabajador del ministerio._

_Gracias a Zabinni he sabido como localizarte, así que espérame en la estufa de tu amante en dos minutos. Tenemos que hablar._

_Te quiere y extraña, Pansy P._

Con una mezcla de emociones, dejó el cepillo de dientes y corrió hacia la cocina, eso no podía estar pasando. Dos minutos después la hermosa cara de su amiga se dibujó en las llamas.

—¿Draco? —habló Pansy

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el rubio rápidamente.

—Necesitamos hablar, pero sé que no tienes tiempo, solo responde. ¿Mataste a alguien?

—Por supuesto que no— respondió de inmediato—Mi varita…

—Esta confiscada, la mandaron para acá porque te has desaparecido, pero creo que con esta llamada te encontraran. Draco, ve a decir que tu no mataste a nadie, que hagan el _Prior Incantato_ y se den cuenta que tu no hiciste nada. No puedes seguir escondiéndote.

—Annett está llegando—dijo Draco cuando escuchó la puerta.

—Draco escúchame, hay más. La hermana de Daphne está perdida y…

Pero ya era muy tarde, Annett había llegado y se había quedado estática, así que Draco apagó la flama haciendo que Pansy se desvaneciera.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó Annett con cierto miedo en su voz.

—Iba a poner agua para té, pero preferí esperarte— dijo sonriente—¿Qué compraste?

—Jugos—respondió intentando fingir seguridad, pero su voz aun temblaba—¿Desayunamos?

Draco asintió y juntos tomaron su primer alimentó. En ese momento, Draco recordó las palabras de Pansy y supo que tenía razón, necesitaba dejar de esconderse y dar la cara. Él no había hecho nada malo, si era cierto que tenia la varita confiscada, verían que él no había matado a ese hombre y por fin podría hacer su vida normal, la vida que tanto deseaba compartir con Annett.

—Hoy saldré, tengo que hacer unas cosas—dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio—pero regreso pronto y vemos películas ¿Te parece?

—¿A dónde iras? —preguntó Annett.

Sintiéndose seguro, le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos.

—Necesito arreglar unos asuntos—comenzó a hablar—la gente cree que, hice algo, algo malo. Pero no lo hice, necesito aclarar ese asunto. ¿Puedes sobrevivir un día sin mí?

—La pregunta es ¿Tu puedes hacerlo?

Ambos sonrieron y para una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Draco se cambió de ropa y después de darle un beso a Annett en la frente, salió en marcha al Ministerio.

D&A

No era una alucinación, Draco estaba hablando por Red Flu con alguien y si mis sentidos no me fallaban ese alguien se llamaba Pansy Parkinson, la amiga de mi hermana. Si sabían dónde se encontraba Draco, era probable que también dieran con mi paradero y yo no podía permitirme eso.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí por él habían regresado con mayor intensidad y es que ahora lo conocía a la perfección, ya no solo era el chico que caminaba por los pasillos con aires de grandeza, ahora era el ser humano que había hecho que los últimos dias de mi vida tuvieran sentido y que incluso me hicieran arrepentirme de la decisión que ya había tomado. Pero como Dolohov lo dijo, una vez hecho el hechizo no había marcha atrás.

Necesitaba irme, pero algo me ataba a Draco, no podía dejarlo como tampoco podía explicarle que yo no era Annett, me odiaría y con razón. Sin embargo, era una buena opción, podía odiarme y así no sentiría mi muerte, tal vez se iría y nunca sospecharía que la muerte de su padre se debiera a mí, que la muerte que los mortifagos iban a sufrir era por mi culpa. Él no moriría, pues aunque estaba del bando de las fuerzas oscuras nunca le había visto su marca, pero pensando mejor las cosas nunca había visto su brazo. Vivía con él, si. Pero no teníamos intimidad, siempre usaba playeras de manga larga según él porque el sol irritaba su blanca piel y una parte de mi creía eso intensamente, porque de tener él también una marca, nunca me perdonaría su muerte.

Estaba decidida, cuando llegara le contaría toda la verdad. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, queria que me odiara, que se fuera y que deseara mi muerte ya que esa petición pronto se cumpliría.

Sin embargo, el destino me dio una mala jugada.

Llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro, dijo que las acusaciones se habían terminado y que ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse por el momento, ya que en disculpa de las calumnias le habían ofrecido un trabajo.

Quise hablar, decirle quien era yo en realidad pero cuando de sorpresa sus labios se posaron sobre los míos perdí toda noción del tiempo.

—Te amo, Annett—susurró cerca de mis labios y me tomó en brazos.

Sin dejar de besarme me condujo hasta la habitación, me recostó en la cama y observé sus ojos contemplándome.

Ya no había culpa en ellos, era la mirada más tierna que yo había visto en mi vida.

Me quitó el cabello de la cara y se posó encima de mí, con sus codos se sostuvo intentando no lastimarme. Me volvió a besar y yo respondí totalmente. Su cuerpo sobre el mío era la sensación más embriagante que podía existir.

Besó mi cuello y comenzó a recorrer cada parte mí con sus manos. Quise quitar su camisa, la nueva que le regale por haber sido valiente y haberse aventado del bonji, pero él sostuvo mi mano y la besó. Me quitó la blusa y sentí sus labios recorrer cada parte de mi, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar y poco a poco bajo la tenue luz fuimos quedando desnudos.

—Te amo, Draco—le dije al oído.

Sentí como observaba mi cuerpo desnudo al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se encendían. Yo nunca había estado con nadie, así que me era difícil abrir los ojos y entregarme totalmente, al parecer él notó.

—Si no te sientes cómoda, podemos dejarlo para después.

Negué con la cabeza, ya no existía un después. Además ¿Cómo iba a morir siendo virgen?

Lentamente sentí como nos fusionábamos. Su mano se entrelazó con la mía al mismo tiempo que éramos uno solo. Yo era suya y él, totalmente mío.

Cuando el climax llegó, no me pude contener y expresé con un grito, la sensación más hermosa que en mi vida había sentido. Lentamente se recostó a mi lado, y me tendió su brazo izquierdo para que me apoyara en él. Sin dudarlo me acurruqué en su pecho y comencé a jugar con su vello. Me besó la frente y fuertemente me abrazó.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi mundo se derrumbó, lo que más temía se había hecho realidad. Su brazo izquierdo tenía una víbora con cabeza de calavera, ya no estaba colorida sin embargo aun se lograba observar con detalle.

Mi corazón se aceleró y al ver que se quedaba dormido, me puse su camisa para ir al baño a refrescarme la cara y aclarar mis ideas.

Una vez frente al espejo lloré como aquel 2 de Mayo de 1998, cuando vi a las personas que mas amaba en el suelo, inertes, sin vida. ¿Por qué tendría que pasar eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la causante de la muerte de las personas que más amaba? Primero mis padres, ahora Draco también moriría por mi culpa, porque no fui valiente y mi rabia y ganas de venganza le ganaron a mi raciocinio. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de que Bellatrix Lestrange hubiera matado a mis padres? Ella ya estaba muerta, y ahora todos los demás también lo estarían.

Así, llorando, me acomodé en la tina que nunca usaba y sin saber en qué momento me quede dormida.

D&A

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se sintió vacio al no encontrar a su compañera junto a él, pero sonrió al oler su aroma en la almohada que estaba junto a él. Seguramente había ido de compras matutinas de nuevo o había salido a correr tres vueltas a la manzana porque según ella era muy saludable.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir especulando, ya que el sonido del timbre lo hizo levantarse.

—Seguro olvido la llave—se dijo y poniéndose su pantalón se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio a tres personas conocidas delante de él. Una de ellas, la mujer de cabello rubio lo abofeteó en cuanto este dejo ver su cara.

—¡Daphne! —la reprendió Pansy quien se lanzó a los brazos de Draco.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacen aquí? —Preguntó Draco confundido—¿Por qué me golpeas?

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —sollozó Daphne.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saber? —Protestó el rubio—ni siquiera sé quien es tu hermana.

—Daphne, tranquila—dijo Blaise intentando poner orden—tal vez él no sabe con quién está viviendo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Annett con tu hermana, Greengass? —preguntó Draco respondiendo el abrazo de Pansy.

—Draco, intenté decírtelo la vez que hablábamos por Red Flu—intervino Pansy—la chica con la que vives es…

—¿Con quién hablas, Draco? —pregunta una voz desde el interior y todos corrieron a verla.

—¡Astoria! —gritó Daphne y corrió a abrazarla.

Astoria se quedo petrificada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana y dos amigos de Draco se habían presentado en su departamento. ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? Ella no dejo pista alguna, no respondía cartas, nunca aviso donde se encontraba.

—¿Te llamas, Astoria? —preguntó Draco molesto.

Ella no dijo nada.

—¡Contesta, carajo! —Gritó tan fuerte, que todos se sobresaltaron—¿Eres la hermana perdida de Daphne?

Astoria asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Draco, por favor, déjame explicarte—rogó la chica—te lo iba a decir…

—¿Cuándo? —La interrumpió—¿Cuándo terminaras de burlarte de mí? ¿Qué pretendías?

—Yo…

—Me tomaste como loco cuando te dije que habías dicho un hechizo. Sabía que te conocía de algún lado—las lagrimas también habían ya brotado de sus ojos—Me dijiste que me amabas.

—Eso no fue mentira—lloró Astoria—te amo, Draco. Y tú me amas, yo lo sé.

—Me enamoré de una mentira. Te burlaste de mí.

—Tengo una razón.

—No quiero escucharla, no quiero saber más de ti. Soñé con una vida juntos, ¿Y ahora? Haz derrumbado mi única ilusión de vida, maldita sea—protestó—espero no volverte a ver nunca en mi vida. Vamos—se dirigió a Pansy y a Blaise —¿O que ustedes también son parte del teatro?

Pansy negó pero cuando intentó abrir la boca, Draco ya estaba afuera del apartamento.

—Ya te ayudamos, Daphne—dijo Blaise—ahora Draco nos necesita.

Los dos chicos salieron pero antes de hacerlo Astoria gritó.

—Cuídenlo.

Y ambos salieron a alcanzar a su mejor amigo.

D&A

Sabía que ya era hora, el propósito se logró aunque no como esperaba, Draco me odiaba. Y eso era bueno. Las horas se acortaban, el hechizo que Dolohov puso en mi llegaría a su final en pocas horas, no había marcha atrás, estaba marcada para morir y así los mortifagos se extinguieran. Aunque eso incluyera a Draco.

Cuando los tres chicos se fueron, Daphne me suplicó que regresáramos a casa, fingí acceder pero puse mis condiciones, teníamos que viajar en tren muggle porque había estado acostumbrada a vivir así durante ese último año. Le prometí que nos iríamos en la noche, pero que mientras ella fuera a comprar los boletos.

Confiada en que yo cumpliría mi palabra, salió a la estación, momento que utilicé para escabullirme de nuevo, me quedaban 5 horas de vida y no iba a dejar que me vieran morir ahí.

Así que decidida visualice mi destino y me desaparecí.

Ultima vez que utilizaría la magia.

D&A

Pansy y Blaise habían convencido a Draco de ir a tomar unos tragos antes de que regresaran a Londres, ya habían hablado con el Ministerio para que su plaza se la dieran en su país natal. Pero mientras tanto, necesitaban desahogarse.

—Como en los viejos tiempos—brindó Blaise—¿Qué importa el trió dorado, cuando existe el oscuro?

—Shhh—dijo Pansy notando el efecto que las copas estaban teniendo en ella—No hables de la heroína, que aquí nuestro Draco se siente.

—¿Sigues pensando en esa Sangre Sucia, hermano? —preguntó Blaise en el mismo estado—No vale la pena, esta con Weasley y aunque reconoozzco que la Weasley está muy buena, él no es nada.

Esa expresión, hizo que Pansy golpeara a su novio pero después de esto, ambos se rieron.

—Todas son igualeees—dijo Draco—Granger una maldita que se va con lo peor, Annett o Astoria o Antonia o como se llame, es una estúpida mentirooozzzaa. La única mujeerr decente es nuestra PansyPat ¿Verrdaad, herrrmanita?

— Claaaaroooo, soy una perrra pero al menozzzz lo reconozzzzco.

Los tres se empezaron a reír y pidieron otra ronda de tragos, sin embargo una chica llegó a interrumpirlos por detrás.

—¡Draco! Astoria volvió a desaparecer.

—Mi querida, Daphne—dijo Draco acercándose a la cara de la muchacha y abrazándola—¿Quieres unirte a nuestro trrrioo oscuro?

—Si ella se une a nuestrrrro trrio oscuro, ya no seríamos un trío—dijo Blaise—¿Pansy, quierees hacer un trió con Drraco?

Los tres se volvieron a reír y Daphne sacudió a Draco de la solapa de la camisa que Pansy le había hecho aparecer cuando salieron del apartamento.

—¡Astoria no está! —Dijo desesperada—y dejo esta nota.

Draco divertido le arrebató la nota, pero al leerla todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo se le bajó inmediatamente.

—¿A qué hora se fue? —preguntó

—No sé, cuando regresé de comprar los boletos para regresar ya no estaba.

—Los veo en el departamento de Astoria en una hora—les dijo a sus amigos que no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

No sabía muy bien por donde buscar, sin embargo recordó la historia de la comadreja cuando relataba como había encontrado a Hermione cuando este se fue de su lado. Solo necesitaba visualizar donde queria estar, era vital que pensara en Astoria y en que no podía perderla.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pensó en ella y en unos segundos ya se encontraba girando sobre sí. Cuando se estableció, miró a su alrededor y vio un parque hermoso, alumbrado solamente por la luz de la luna que en esos momentos brillaba como nunca antes había visto.

Escuchó un llanto y trató de seguir el sonido, fue así como llegó a una banca en el centro donde una muchacha de cabello oscuro se cubría el llanto con sus manos. Sin saber qué hacer, corrió a sentarse junto a ella y segundos después sus cuerpos estaban unidos por un abrazo.

—En la guerra muchos perdieron a alguien—dijo Astoria entre lagrimas—yo no fui la excepción. Mis padres habían ido por nosotras a la escuela, no querían que lucháramos. Daphne fue la primera en salir, pero yo tenía miedo y en lo que todos peleaban fui a esconderme a la Sala de Menesteres donde escuchaba que el Ejército de Dumbledore se reunía. Estaba con Weasley cuando escuché los gritos de mis padres, Ginevra me dijo que no saliera, pero no le hice caso y corrí hasta donde estaban ellos. En ese momento, Bellatrix Lestrange nos miró y se burló "Así que huyendo" dijo con su horrible voz. "Odio a los que apoyan a Potter" continuó "Pero más odio, a aquellos que no tienen convicciones" los mató rápidamente, estuvo a punto de matarme también a mí, pero una del equipo de Potter, creo que era auror, la atacó por la espalda así que cuando mató a la chica de cabello rosa, yo pude escabullirme pero mis padres ya estaban muertos.

"En el lapso en el que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ordenó a sus fuerzas partir, me encontré con un mortifago en Hogsmade, me dijo que había una forma de terminar con todos los de su clase, pero que tenía un precio: mi vida. Estaba triste, enojada y frustrada, me dominaban las emociones. Sin mis padres, ya no tenía sentido vivir, siempre tendría la culpa que era yo quien los había matado, porque si no hubiera tenido miedo, tal vez estaríamos los cuatro juntos. Dolohov me hizo un hechizo, puso su marca en brazo y dijo que cuando comenzara a borrarse tendría solo un mes de vida, lo mismo todos lo que tuvieran la marca.

"Estaba decidida, ahora—lloró—no quiero morirme, ni quiero que tu lo hagas. Te amo, Draco. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Draco apoyó la cabeza de Astoria sobre su pecho y le besó la coronilla.

—Esperaremos la muerte, juntos—susurró y sintió como la chica de la que se había enamorado se hacía pequeña y débil ante él—Te amo, Astoria.

Quedaron así, abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo en unos segundos lo que deberían de haber vivido en años. Pero ya no importaba, aunque fuera en la eternidad estarían juntos.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Astoria después de varios minutos—Se supone que tendríamos que haber muerto hace 30 minutos. ¿Estamos muertos?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco la besó e inhalo su aroma.

—Si estuvieras muerta, no podrías oler así de bien—explicó entre risas—ven.

Juntos se aparecieron en el apartamento donde habían compartido tantas cosas. Ahí estaban los tres ex slytherin dando vueltas cual leones enjaulados.

—Blaise—dijo Draco—tú eres el cerebro del grupo. ¿Una maldición puede romperse?

El moreno lo miró extrañado.

—Depende que clase de maldición.

Astoria resumió lo que le había pasado con Dolohov tres años atrás y todos miraron a Blaise.

—Esa maldición nació del odio. Todo hechizo tiene su contra hechizo y como su nombre lo dice, necesita ser lo contrario. En ese caso, la maldición nació por una aberración, para romperse se necesita amor, entrega total, ser uno mismo…

—Copular—resumió Pansy —con amor, claro—explicó al ver la cara de Blaise.

Draco y Astoria se miraron.

—Lo hicieron ¿cierto? —Preguntó Blaise y ambos chicos asintieron—bien, la maldición se ha roto.

Astoria sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco.

—Salvaste mi vida—gritó Astoria besando a Draco por toda la cara.

—No—la miró de frente—tu salvaste la mía. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Bien—habló Daphne—¿Podemos, por favor, volver a casa?

Todos asintieron y se tomaron de las manos para aparecerse en Inglaterra, su país natal, lugar donde comenzarían a vivir, donde empezarían desde cero, pero lo harían como iban a hacer todo de ahora en adelante: Juntos

D&A

La vida nos pone pruebas, muchas veces no nos sentimos aptos para cumplirlas. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes para poder salir adelante, porque la vida es hermosa aunque siempre exista oscuridad que nos nuble la vista y nos impida ver más allá de sus tinieblas.

Estamos aquí de paso y no siempre para ser felices, pero sé que estamos aquí para vivir.

* * *

_N/A:Primero que nada, este fic es para mi amiga Reyna que hace un mes cumplió años y como es fan de Draco&Astoria pues tuve que ingeniármelas para hacer esto. _

_Segundo, me gustó como quedo y por eso lo traje a publicar, espero que también les haya gustado y de ser así o no, me den su opinión. _

¿Review?

~Luriana~


End file.
